Tradition
by Hammerschlag
Summary: Hector has a long standing annual tradition. Now that he's married, it's time to bring his wife into the mix.


**Hammerschlag presents: A Very Merry Christmas Special 2017 Episode 7: Tradition**

 **Writing tunes: Selected works by Luigi Boccherini.**

* * *

Five years past since Nergal was defeated. After Hector was named Marquess Ostia, he married Lyndis Caelin, the one person he felt he could talk to openly. Since that day, they had spent as much time with each other as they could and done all there was to do, except for one thing: follow Hector's posse's age-old tradition.

"Lyn, there's one thing we haven't done yet," Hector said to his wife.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Every year, Matthew, Serra and I get together with the local nobles for the holidays. The mothers read to the kids while the fathers have bourbon with some of the male cousins, while we get all the kids drunk off their asses. It's a tradition that goes back to when we first united."

"That sounds similar to a tradition we had back on the plains. The men would hunt all morning while the women prepared the liquors. By evening everything was set and every member of the tribe, regardless of age, would drink as much as they possibly could."

"That sounds fun."

"Well, no-one really remembered what happened during the festivals save for those who did not drink. You see, because alcohol affects memory, a few individuals are selected every year to abstain from drinking so they could recount the event to the tribe the following day. Some of the stories were more than a little embarrassing."

"Were you ever assigned to that task?"

"Oh yes, many times. It was the most fun I ever had in those days, as I got to see the show with a clear mind!"

"I take it then you'll have no objections regarding what I have planned for the ball tomorrow?"

"None at all!" Lyn smiled and the two shared a hearty laugh.

* * *

Matthew and Serra sighed as they waited for Hector and Lyn to get ready. Matthew was wearing a dark green doublet with light green trousers. Serra had a beautiful, flowing white dress and more makeup than any other woman in the room. To Matthew's surprise, she actually let her hair down, and he had no doubt it was magically conditioned to give off that blinding glow.

"Ugh, I _hate_ formalwear. It's so tight. And itchy. And tight!" Matthew groaned.

"Oh, grow up," Serra rolled her eyes, "you look great. Of course, you'll never match my radiance!"

"I would never even dream of trying."

"Good."

"The worse part is that because we're in charge of getting the kids drunk, we ourselves have to remain sober. Which means the pains this outfit is giving me aren't going away any time soon."

"Don't worry, Matthew, I'm sure the laughs we'll no doubt derive from the kids will more than make up for our discomfort," Hector said as he came down the stairs with Lyn. He was wearing the same formal uniform he wore at his coronation – a black doublet and trousers under a flowing red cape. Of course, he still had his axe on his belt. Hector will always be Hector, not that Lyn was any different. She was wearing a bright, teal dress that shimmered in the light. In truth, it looked a great deal like a looser version of Ninian's. It also had slits down the sides to allow for mobility and, Lyn being Lyn, for combat. This was emphasized by the fact that Lyn had the Sol Katti attached to a rather basic leather sword belt. She was also wearing her traditional Sacaen jewelry and, like Serra, let her hair out and wore some sort of magical conditioner. The brightness emanating from the two women in his life was giving Matthew a serious headache.

"Where are the kids being kept this year?" Lyn asked.

"Same place as always. Follow me!" Hector cheered and led his friends to the daycare center, where Oswin was waiting for them with all the whiskey sours he could hold. Lyn was more than a little surprised at his involvement,

"Sir Oswin? I must admit I didn't expect a man of your stature to partake in an activity such as this!"

"He has a hard shell, but he's really a big softie underneath!" Serra smiled.

"That's why you love him!" Matthew chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Serra responded and she and Oswin both looked away from one another.

"Alright, everyone, grab a bottle and some glasses," Hector said and stormed into the room.

"Alright, as Marquess Ostia, I am ordering all adults except me and my friends to leave the room. Now!" Hector folded his arms and stared down the entire room. Not wanting to invoke his wrath, all the adults present fled the scene. As Oswin shut the door behind them, Hector's frown turned to a mischievous grin.

"Alright kids, who's ready for Uncle Hector's specialty drinks!" Matthew shook the bottles in front of the kids, who all cheered and ran up to the four, practically begging for the sours. Lyn smiled, recollecting her traditions from back on the plains as she poured full water glasses for all the children, who guzzled them down like they were nothing. It only took a few minutes for the alcohol to kick in. The kids began running around the room, rolling on the floor, telling bad jokes, and all the other things drunks do. It was then that Matthew pulled out straight whiskey.

"I refuse to remain sober the whole night. Who's up for a drinking contest!"

"You'll lose," Lyn chuckled.

"We'll see about that!" Matthew said and poured himself and his companions shots. Serra was done after two and Hector after ten. Matthew and Lyn, however, kept going past twelve.

"You done yet?" Matthew asked Lyn, albeit so slurred he could barely be understood.

"You kidding?" I've been doing this my whole life!" Lyn replied in a similar fashion. It was on shot number 20 that the two called it a draw. Matthew, Serra and Hector began playing with the kids as Lyn hopped on a table and started singing and dancing old Sacaen drinking songs. After an hour, she changed to singing Lycian songs, co-lead by her companions.

Hearing the commotion, Oswin decided to take a quick peak in, and was naturally dismayed by what he saw.

"Good grief."

* * *

 **Side note: Hector's posse's tradition is my family's tradition.**


End file.
